


Заблудились

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Time Skip, Usopp-centric (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Зоро заблудился в новом мире, но Усопп его нашел. Теперь осталось только починить субмарину, найти путь домой и, желательно, не потерять Зоро в процессе.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Usopp
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 5





	Заблудились

– Это ты виноват. 

– Я?!

– А кто еще? 

– Если бы ты не сел не на тот корабль, нас бы здесь не было! 

– Если бы ты точно сказал, куда идти, я бы не сел не на тот корабль!

– Я. Сказал. Слушать. Надо! Как вообще можно было спутать ту развалюху с Санни?!

– Нормальный корабль… – Зоро почесал поврежденный затылок. Может драться Усопп и не любил, зато подзатыльники отвешивал с щедростью и не сдерживаясь. Зоро признавал, что во всей ситуации может быть и была малая доля его вины. Совсем крошечная – не стоило засыпать на неизвестном корабле, даже если Усопп назвал его местом встречи команды. Когда он проснулся, было уже поздно возвращаться – лог пос показывал только вперед, и Зоро вежливо попросил подбросить его до ближайшего острова. 

– Не важно, – выдохнул Усопп. – Просто держись меня. 

– Зачем? Ты копаешься, вот и копайся. Я пойду прогуляюсь. 

– Стоять! – Усопп поймал его за рукав в последний момент. – Я уже искал тебя неделю. По чертовому новому миру. Это опасно, между прочим, я мог умереть, Зоро! И я не выдержу еще недели. Пожалуйста. Держись меня. 

– Ну… – Зоро знал, не согласись он сейчас, Усопп просто привяжет его к ближайшему дереву каким-нибудь своим новым растением. Или подмешает снотворного в еду. Или еще что – Усопп умеет быть изобретательным. – Если ты так боишься потеряться, то конечно. 

– Боюсь. До ужаса боюсь, – Зоро даже не успел хмыкнуть, как услышал щелчок и почувствовал прохладу на запястье. 

– Какого… 

– Проверенный вариант, Зоро-кун! – ухмыльнулся Усопп, помахивая их скованными руками перед лицом – правой своей, левой Зоро. 

– Как ты работать будешь, гений? 

Молчание было ему ответом. 

*** 

– А теперь надо просунуть вот эту штуку вот сюда, вот эти вот две соединить вместе, а потом добавить еще такую шипастую и все должно заработать. 

– Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь? – Зоро скептически поднял бровь. Раньше он никогда не вникал, как Усопп что-то чинит или изобретает – получается, работает и ладно. Но сейчас некуда было деваться. Их субмарина сломалась – Зоро не знал, почему, он пропустил все объяснения Усоппа мимо ушей. В неудобной позе долго не поспишь, Усоппу нужна его рука, и рука Зоро идет вслед за ней. И Зоро слушал. Он никогда и не думал, что Усопп разговаривает сам с собой за работай. 

– Прошу тебя, Зоро, у меня почти двадцать лет опыта в этом деле, я специалист! – Усопп улыбнулся так, как всегда улыбается Чопперу, рассказывая сказки о героях. 

– Я серьезно, – Зоро нахмурился. – Нам на этом плыть еще. Под водой. 

– Я тоже серьезно, – ответил Усопп, улыбка померкла и стала более настоящей. – Я не учился этому, так что не очень знаю правильные или научные названия. Я просто знаю, что так оно будет работать. 

Зоро кивнул. Наверное, он чувствовал себя так же, когда впервые взял бокен в руки. Он не знал, как правильно, просто делал, как считал нужным. И это даже работало – правда не на всех. 

– Не волнуйся, – продолжал Усопп. – Фрэнки рассказал мне про самые важные части подробно. Я не трогал системы воздухоснабжения, так что даже если мы заглохнем посреди океана, то не задохнемся сразу. 

– Я не волнуюсь. И мы не заглохнем, – потому что «я доверяю тебе» было бы слишком смущающее. 

– Я постараюсь. 

– Ага. 

*** 

– Нет, так не пойдет, – Усопп поднялся. И присел пару раз, разминая затекшие ноги. 

– Мм? – Зоро открыл глаз и лениво проследил за ним. 

– Мне нужно кое-что купить. Пошли, – Зоро успел только открыть рот, чтобы возразить. – И нет, я не пойду сам. Во-первых, ты можешь опять куда-то деться. Во-вторых, раз уж мы тут вдвоем, надо держаться вместе. И, в-третьих, я бросил ключ от наручников к инструментам и мне слишком лень его искать. 

– Хорошо… – выдохнул Зоро. – Но если нам придется драться, ты опять будешь моим мечом. 

– Нет. Лучше ты будешь моей рогаткой. И мы не будем драться. 

В магазине нашлось все нужное, и Зоро впервые порадовался, что они скованы – иначе вытащить Усоппа было бы куда сложнее. Остров, где они оказались по злой воле судьбы, был тихим, спокойным. Усопп заметил, что чем-то он похож на их родное море, Ист Блю. Такое же мирное – по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Флаг Рыжего йонко красовался на самой высокой башне, и первое время Усопп волновался, не встретят ли они кого из команды. Зоро не понимал тревоги – надрать задницы, если понадобиться, он может любому, но Усопп просто сказал, что Луффи обидится, если пропустит все веселье. Этого аргумента уже было достаточно для Зоро, и он не стал задумываться о мимолетной грусти во взгляде. 

В бар они зашли уже по его просьбе. 

– Ох, – Усопп сполз под стол, – как же я устал оказывается. 

Щелчок – и на запястье полегчало. 

– Ты сказал, что у тебя нет ключа! 

– Я соврал. Зоро, ты будто первый день меня знаешь. Я просто не хотел опять искать тебя по всему Гранд Лайн. 

– И что изменилось сейчас?.. – Зоро постучал пальцами по столешнице, успокаиваясь. Раньше Усоппу редко когда получалось вывести его из себя. За два года он прокачал свою надоедливую часть тоже. 

– Ты не сбежишь от выпивки. Лучше любых наручников, – хмыкнул Усопп, застыв. Не отрывая взгляд, он смотрел на стену напротив. Не на стену. Девушку. Зрение у Зоро было не таким хорошим, и он не сразу понял, на кого именно смотрит Усопп. Зато она поняла. 

– Здравствуйте, – на поверку она оказалась совсем еще маленькой и в рабочем фартуке. Она взмахнула светлыми густыми кудряшками, и Усопп не удержался от громкого вздоха. Зоро лишь хмыкнул на это. – Вы что-то хотели еще заказать? 

– Да… может что-нибудь на твой вкус, – кивнул Усопп, а девчушка поджала пухлые губы. 

– Может щуку, запеченную в соусе? – она наклонила голову, так что колечко на шее закачалось, и весело засмеялась. – Правда я сама ее готовила, и он такая острая получилась. Мама говорит, никто кроме меня такое не съест, а ее много. 

– Я люблю острое. И щуку тоже, – Усопп вцепился руками за столешницу, неотрывно глядя вслед, и Зоро заметил край пистолета под белым фартуком. 

– Ты в порядке? – Зоро потряс его за плечо, и оцепенение мигом спало. 

– Да, все хорошо, – улыбнулся он, но Зоро, хоть никогда не понимал вранья, не поверил. 

– Ты ее знаешь.

– Нет, – кивнул Усопп. – То есть может быть. Заочно… А может я все просто надумал… – закончил он уже про себя. Но иногда Усопп нечаянно говорил свои мысли вслух.  
Зоро пригляделся к ней, к длинным ресницам, к звонкому голосу. Она разносила заказы по столам, успевая поговорить с каждым, рассказывала смешные истории про дальние страны и казалась смутно знакомой. Зоро часто забывал имена и людей, чтобы сразу вспомнить, где он мог ее видеть раньше. Усопп помнил, знал, но молчал. И Зоро было все равно – так же как было бы все равно любому из них. Они бы просто поддержали. И Зоро положил ладонь на его плечо. 

– Все хорошо, – повторил Усопп. 

*** 

Путь домой был долгим и скучным. Зоро не мог даже потренироваться. Один раз он пытался выполнить пару движений на крыше субмарины, но Усопп быстро спустил его в воду. Все что оставалось – разговоры, и Усопп говорил за двоих. 

– И вот тогда он потянул себя за волосы и вытащил себя из болота! Вместе с конем! Нет, ты представляешь?! 

– Сам себя? 

– Сам себя! Ты что, не веришь? Дома я тебе дам почитать книжку, очень занимательно. 

– Я слышу такие истории от тебя каждый день. 

– Так в том-то и дело. Мои истории чаще всего выдуманные. А это взаправду случилось. 

– Твои истории тоже взаправду. Когда-нибудь будут. Если не будешь совсем завираться.

– Когда-то. Я соврал Кае, что у меня есть маленькая сестренка, – начал Усопп и замолчал. Зоро не нужно было знать дальше. Никому из них не нужно было бы.

– Спи, дурак. Ты просто устал. 

За стеклом проплывали рыбы, библькарта точно указывала нужное направление. Зоро еще раз проверил курс, они шли точно на вон ту большую кучу рыбин. Усопп похрапывал рядом. И не было ни шанса заблудиться рядом с ним.


End file.
